Free Falling
by b.freeman
Summary: "For I am breathing only for this, for you only." Nathan and Haley embark on a journey together that they can never come back from. Their love happened fast while the more free they began to fall. "Keep running, farther and faster" into each others heart.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey guys! I literally just came up with this idea for a Naley story yesterday in my film class. Something just inspired me, and I'm utterly thrilled about this story. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do and are willing to take this journey with me! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!! And please check out my other stories if you have time! I have to give a shout out to Allie for helping me with this story and editing it for me. Thanks girlie!**

**And remember Review, Review, Review! Thanks xoxo**

Free Falling

It was late, and dark, and cold but that's how Haley liked it. She could see the cold air release from her mouth as she breathed out and she wore her hair down her back, so the wind could twirl freely through her auburn hair. Haley found herself waking up nightly around the same time these past couple of weeks and the feeling of loneliness found its way into her heart each night. From the outside Haley appeared to have a wonderful life. She had a loving family, friends, she was popular in school and a guy she could always count on. Everyone in Tree Hill adored her but sometimes a person's heart is still searching for something more, despite all the great things it already has.

As Haley walked down the river walk she spotted him. He was dressed in black, as usual, his hair a mess and smoking a cigarette. Except he looked different tonight, his eyes didn't look angry but sad, as if he was just as lonely as Haley was…as if, he was searching for something more too.

"Hey." Haley found herself saying. She didn't understand it but she felt this gravitational pull towards him the moment she saw him.

"What do you want?" The boy asked, still with his back turned towards her.

She had never heard his voice before. She imagined it to be distant and bitter but it wasn't. His voice was soft, nearly a whisper. She felt his frustration and loneliness when he spoke. It was much like her own but there was a touch of vulnerability in it. She appreciated it. His voice started a fire within her. For the moment he spoke, her heart began to race.

"I don't know really. Does anybody know what they want?"

Nathan turned to look at the voice that dared to speak to him but when he turned around he saw her. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and her eyes were bright with understanding. He simply couldn't look away. Something had changed inside of him the moment he saw her but he wasn't aware of what it was. All he knew was that he had to have her, which was something he wasn't used to feeling.

"I guess you're right."

"Can I?" Haley asked him, motioning to sit next to him on the bench. Nathan nodded yes immediately.

They both sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying the night and looking far beyond the waves of the water. For the first time, in a long time, Nathan wanted someone to sit beside, someone to talk to. He had far been gone to believing that trust was a lie and love never last. His past haunted him and he struggles to forget the pain he's been through.

"You've made quite a reputation for yourself here in Tree Hill."

Haley looks to Nathan to see his reaction but he stays focused on the water, silent.

"It's sad really, to see a town so focused on one individual, a boy they don't even know, a boy they don't want to know."

"And I don't want to know them."

"I don't blame you. This town, it's beautiful but the people are all gossip and politics. No one ever says what they mean or do what they want to do, except for you. I've noticed you, many times actually. You aren't one to mess with, are you?"

Nathan ignores her question and instead moves slightly closer to her. He reaches up to move the hair from her face and gently places it behind her ear.

His hands are gentle, she notices but the exterior is rough and hard. It isn't hard to tell that he's been in his fair share of fights.

"Do you?" Nathan wonders.

"Do I what?" Haley's nervous. His hand moves from her ear to behind her neck and stays there, almost as if he was going to kiss her.

"Do what you want?"

"Never." Haley lets out quiet laugh as she comes to that realization.

"You can leave."

"I wish I could leave but I can't."

"What's stopping you?"

"I guess I just don't have a good enough reason yet."

Haley looks up at Nathan and sees that he's staring at her, intensely. There goes her heart again.

"You're different than I thought you'd be."

"I'm different than I thought I'd be too."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well," Haley moves her hand over Nathan's and releases his hold on her while she stands up from the bench. "It's late. I should probably head back home and at least get a couple hours of sleep tonight."

"Yeah, okay."

"You're staying?"

"Yeah, for a little while longer."

Haley puts her hands in her pockets and looks around. She honestly, doesn't want to leave but knows that she should, it's what is expected of her.

She looked back at Nathan who was still silent and looking at the water. Nathan represented everything Haley was told to stay away from, which only made her want him more. In that moment, Haley was inspired. She finally did something for herself, whether it was small or not, it didn't matter, what mattered was that for the first time in her life she felt different, liberated.

"Then I'll stay too!" Nathan smiles at Haley and motions for her to come and sit down next to him again. Haley smiles back at him.

"So, how does it feel?"

Haley looks at Nathan confused as to what he's asking. Nathan smirks at her and grabs a hold of her hand.

"To finally do something for you, to do something you want."

"It makes me feel…free."

"I wish I could feel free." Nathan looks down and quickly takes his hand away from Haley's, almost like she was burning him somehow. Nathan was hard to understand for most people but Haley didn't feel that way towards him. She understood the need to run away and leave behind every bad memory, every struggle, and every ounce of pain. However, there was one thing she didn't understand. Why didn't he feel free? He lived his life according to his plans, his rules, why wouldn't he feel liberated by that.

"I don't understand Nathan. I thought you wanted to do all those things, I thought-"

"I do. I do whatever I want, say whatever I want, be with whoever I want, everyone else be damned but I don't **want** to be a bad person Haley."

"You're not. You're the best person I know."

"You don't know me Haley. You know what the town has told you. Which is why, I'm kind of surprised you came up and talked to me in the first place. People in this town, it's like they're afraid of me or something."

Haley snorted. "That's ridiculous! You're nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't scare you?"

"No."

Nathan can't help himself, he moves and grabs a hold of Haley's waist and picks her up and sits him on his lap. He brushes his nose lightly against her cheek and then whispers into her ear. "Are you scared now?"

"Yes." Haley lets out in a hushed breath but Nathan hears her.

"You should be. I'm dangerous. You shouldn't be this close to me."

"I want to be."

"Good, because I don't think I can stay away from you now."

"I don't want you to."

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning feeling like a completely different person; almost has if she had changed over-night. But hadn't she? Nathan was practically a stranger but at the same he wasn't. They could feel each other's hearts; they understood each other in that way. They saw the vulnerability in each other's eyes and they desperately needed each other. Something magical happened between Nathan and Haley last night and neither one of them wanted it to ever go away.

She no longer felt lost. She felt as though she finally fit somewhere in this world and where she belonged was with Nathan.

She had always noticed him. She could never deny the attraction she had towards him. His dark and piercing blue eyes could stop any girl's heart. She always noticed him but never felt the urge to speak to him, until last night. It was like something was forcing her little by little into Nathan's life and last night was the final pull.

She always thought if ever she were to encounter Nathan she would be afraid of him, not because of what his reputation was but because of how much she felt for someone she never had spoken to before. However, she was proven wrong last night. Talking to him was easy, being with him was easy. It was like being there, with him, was where she was supposed to be all along, like she was finally home.

* * *

Arriving at school, Haley made her way towards the senior garden where she met up with her friends every day before school.

Haley only spotted Clay. Where were the rest of her friends?

"Hey Clay!"

"Ah, the beautiful Haley James, how are you this morning sweetheart?" Clay asked, as he stands up from the table he was sitting at and gives Haley a hug.

"I'm great!" Haley replies with a grin, her eyes looking far off into the memories of last night.

Clay laughs at her behavior. Haley is one of his best friends, he adores her. "I can see that."

"So where is everybody?"

"Brooke and Lucas are fighting…again. Something about one of the guys from the team hitting on Brooke and she did nothing about it. You know how Lucas gets." Haley nodded in agreement, Lucas could be overly jealous sometimes when it came to Brooke, but his heart was always in the right place. "And Quinn is in the dark room, developing pictures from the other night at Tric."

"So, it looks like it's just you walking me to class then huh?"

"I guess so. It's my lucky day." Clay reached out and put his arm around Haley, like he did everyday and began to walk her to class. Clay has known Haley all his life and all his life he's only wished for one thing, to be with Haley. He was faithfully in love with her but Haley was completely oblivious to it, which is probably why a certain dark haired bad boy was clenching his fist and tightening his jaw at the sight from the parking lot across the street. Haley hadn't noticed him yet, which only made Nathan more frustrated.

Haley suddenly began to feel nervous and her heart began to race as she was walking towards the school building with Clay. He was talking about Friday night's game, something she could care less about right now. She knew that feeling. She had been anxiously waited for that feeling to hit her all morning. She had quickly become addicted to that feeling, to him. Turning her head to the right towards the south buildings parking lot she found him, staring at her. His stare was powerful and unlike last night, it wasn't one she particularly liked. She could feel his anger radiating off her body and so she began to be concerned.

Haley stepped away from Clay and it eased up Nathan's powerful stare a bit, something Haley took notice to but he was still fuming with animosity. With every step that she got further away from Clay, the calmer Nathan seemed to get.

"Haley, where are you going?"

"I have to do something. I forgot. Take notes for me in class. I'll see you later Clay!"

Haley yelled while never turning her eyes away from Nathan. She began to walk across the street, Clay still calling her name but she kept right on walking, she had to get to Nathan. Clay was confused at Haley's behavior. As he watched her leave him he noticed Nathan Scott standing across the street leaning against his motorcycle. Clay suddenly began to worry. What was Haley doing with Nathan?

"Nathan?" Haley quietly called to him as she came to stand in front of him. He was still staring at Clay, heated with anger but still Haley wasn't afraid. She just wanted to reassure him somehow so she reached her hand out and gentle caressed his cheek with her palm. Nathan moved his eyes away from Clay's at the feel of Haley's touch against his skin. He looked into those striking brown eyes of hers and leaned his head against hers. He closed his eyes and took a breath before he softly whispered to Haley. "Can we get out of here?"

Haley brought up her other hand and cradled his head into her open neck and lightly spoke the words he wanted to hear into his ear. "Let's go for ride, Nate."

Smiling to himself, Nathan kissed the sensitive skin on Haley's neck and released himself from Haley's hold and got onto his bike. Haley had never been on a motorcycle before. She was utterly thrilled to get onto the back of Nathan's bike and take off to any destination Nathan desired.

Nathan cranked up his bike and Haley hurriedly got onto the back of his motorcycle and wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan's torso. Then they took off down the street towards an endless journey of passion, intimacy and commitment. With the wind blowing in her hair, and the feel of Nathan's warm body pressed against her, Haley knew this is where she wanted to be. She was free falling right into the pits of love and she, by no means, was ever coming back from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thank you ALL of the reviews last chapter! They mean so much to me! I'm having such a fun time writing this story! My dear friend Allie made a video for this story and we would love it if you would check it out (go to and then enter "naley-free falling")! I would also like to thank her for editing this chapter for me! **

**Enjoy!! And don't forget to review!! Thanks xoxo  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Nathan opened the door to his apartment and walked straight to the fridge to grab a beer. Haley stayed still, in the doorway, carefully scanning the confined space of Nathan's living room. She didn't understand why, all of a sudden, she felt so much anger grow inside of her. Maybe it was because Nathan had no pictures, anywhere, of his family or friends or maybe it was how the room excluded any light from coming in. Nathan really did live in a world of darkness and loneliness. She let herself feel everything for this boy.

Nathan watched Haley explore his apartment. No one besides him had been at his home before, only it wasn't a home, it was just a place where he resided, a place for him to bathe and to sleep. He was surprised when he realized how much he liked Haley being there with him. It made his heart ache but in a good way. How he ever survived without her, he'll never know.

"Your place, it's sad here." Haley finally spoke. "I don't like it."

Nathan walked over to Haley, who was now leaning against the side of his couch, and placed his hand over her heart.

"Your heart, it's sad too." Nathan spoke quietly, delicately.

"But you make it better." Haley reached out and wrapped both of her arms around Nathan's neck and gently moved her fingers through his dark hair.

Nathan, still with his right hand placed securely over Haley's heart, slowly leaned down. His eyes were focused on her lips, as Haley licked them in anticipation, and then he captured her mouth with his. Their lips moved together flawlessly. It was a kiss full of longing and passion. Effortlessly, Haley roughly took hold of Nathan's collar when he began to suck onto her bottom lip. He was relentless in his kiss. No one had ever tasted as sweet as Haley and Nathan quickly became obsessed with her taste, her scent, her whole being. Air soon became an issue for them and the two reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Who is he?" Nathan immediately asked, after he untangled himself from Haley's grasp and moved to sit on the couch.

"Who is who?" Haley was still in a daze from that mind-blowing kiss so she wasn't aware of what Nathan was asking her.

"At school, earlier Haley, who was that guy? He had his arm around you." Haley could almost hear the hiss coming from Nathan's throat when he spoke. The venom in his voice was obvious. Any other person would be afraid of him right now, but not Haley, she saw who he really was. His actions went much deeper than that.

Haley turned around to face Nathan and sat down beside him on the couch. "He's a friend. His name is Clay."

Nathan tightly clenched his fist again at the memory. "I didn't like it. I don't like it."

"Nathan, he's my best friend, that's all."

"He's in love with you Haley."

"What! Clay? That's ridiculous! He's just a friend. You don't have to feel threatened by that." Haley said as she laced her arm through his and positioned her chin to sit on his shoulder.

"Believe me, Haley. Me, being threatened by him is the last thing you need to be worried about."

"Nathan."

"I don't like him. I don't like him touching you, I don't like him even talking to you and I sure as hell don't like the way he looks at you."

Haley released a heavy sigh and saw the goose bumps her breath had caused to appear on Nathan's neck. "Come here." Haley whispered and then took a hold of Nathan's hand and moved them down the couch so she was lying on her back with Nathan's body atop hers.

Nathan rested his head against Haley chest and took in her scent, again. God, he loved the way she smelled. "I'm serious Haley."

"I know baby, but can we just stay like this for a little while longer. I love being in your arms."

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Still, at rest, peacefully, for the first time in each of their lives, Nathan and Haley slept. It had been several hours since the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The atmosphere in the room was significantly different from when they arrived earlier in the day. It was still dark but the loneliness in the air was gone.

Breathing, quietly, Nathan's hand was forming invisible circles along the opening of Haley's skin between her shirt and pants. Haley, unaware of his actions, embraced the feel of Nathan's body touching hers, for there had been a small smile etched onto her face the moment she had fallen to sleep.

The more the silence surrounded them, the more Nathan and Haley fell into a tranquil sleep. However, they were soon interrupted when the ringing of Haley's cell phone went off, waking the beauty and the beast from their sleep.

"Ignore it." Nathan growled. He kept his eyes closed and tightened the hold he had on Haley.

"I can't do that." Haley responded, although she too was annoyed at whoever was calling her at this time. She had never slept so well and she had a feeling Nathan was the reason why.

Picking up her phone, from the coffee table and flipping it open, Haley answered the call. "Hello."

"Haley, what the hell happened this morning? Where are you?" Clay screamed into the phone.

"Excuse me. Care to rewind and start this conversation over. You can't talk to me like that." Haley reacted with irritation evident in her voice.

"Haley, I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm just worried about you. What are you doing? Who are you with?" Clay replied in a much calmer tone.

"Clay, I'm fine. There's nothing to be worried about. Stop overreacting, it isn't necessary." Haley looked over at Nathan when she said the name Clay and knew that Nathan was anything but happy.

Opening his eyes at the mention of _him_, Nathan made himself get up from the couch and went to take a shower. He didn't want to hear any of the conversation that was going on between Haley, his girl, and this Clay guy, who he was certain, was after Haley. Nathan made a mental note to find out where this asshole lived so he could pay a visit to him later.

Haley was nervous now. She didn't like the feeling she got when Nathan left the room. She realized that Clay bothered him but what was she supposed to do? Clay was her best friend. She couldn't just stop being his friend, could she?

"No, Clay. I promise everything is fine…and honestly who I choose to spend my time with shouldn't be any of your concern. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Haley and if this was any other person I wouldn't be so upset right now but Nathan Scott? The guy's trouble Haley, you know this."

"You know I expected this from everyone else but not from you Clay. You, of all people, should know what it's like to be characterized as something you're not. I didn't think you would approve of Nathan but I at least thought that you would support me." Haley argued.

"Haley, he isn't good enough for you. He's going to get tired of this town sooner or later and want to leave. What will you be left with then, a broken heart? I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"You don't know a single thing about him!"

"Oh and you do?" Clay countered.

"We have more in common then you think." Haley murmured.

"Haley, listen to me, please."

"No, Clay, you listen. This is what I want. I want Nathan and if you can't be my friend and support that, then don't call me anymore. Same goes for Lucas, Brooke and even Quinn for that matter, too since I'm sure you've already ran to them and told them everything, which is all probably untrue, seeing as you don't know what you're talking about!" Haley shouted into the phone before hanging up. She didn't appreciate the way Clay was talking about Nathan. Something inside of her just snapped and she had no control over what she was saying. She felt the need to defend Nathan, defend herself, to defend them. Nothing meant more to her.

* * *

The hot water ran soothingly down Nathan's back. Haley had been on the phone for a while now, and the pressure of the water seemed to help Nathan relax a little. All his life, he'd only had to care for one thing, and that was himself. He had no family, and all the friends he made had turned their backs a long time ago. He was use to being a screw up, being known as the town's criminal, bad boy, whatever you wanted to call him. His attitude had always been the same; forceful, callous and even violent at times but with Haley he was none of those things. He was calm, compassionate and gentle, always gentle. It was as if Haley was this fragile being and at any moment she could break or he could lose her, so each touch, each kiss, had to be gentle, like velvet, for she deserved to feel special, just like Nathan knew she was.

Clay wasn't a threat to Nathan but he was someone who wanted Haley, and Nathan couldn't have that. Too many people had been taken away from him or had walked away and this time he was going to fight back. Haley was his now, and he planned on keeping her for always, and forever.

Haley opened the door to the bathroom and was instantly met with fog and steam. She could see the outline of Nathan's body through the clear curtain and her heart began to beat faster at the sight, as it always did when she was around him. Her breathing became heavier and the need to feel his skin upon hers became intensely more vital. Closing the door behind her, Haley slowly began to take off her clothes piece by piece. Nathan hadn't noticed her yet, so when the curtain to the shower slightly opened he jumped at the disturbance. He turned to see his beauty smiling back at him. His blue eyes meet her brown ones and at the same time they each took a step forward, standing impossibly close to each other. Haley, admirably, looked down at Nathan's hands and interlaced her fingers with his.

Nathan noticed how perfectly they fit together and went to interlace their other hand together. The water was steadily running and steadily getting hotter with the heat that was radiating off of Nathan and Haley. Their heads touched and their eyes closed. Shyly, Haley moved her head slightly to the right and kissed the corner of Nathan's mouth, she blushed at the moan that cried out of him from the very back of his throat. Nathan's cheek rest against Haley's as he moved his mouth to meet hers for the second time that day and if it was at all possible Haley angled herself to be closer to Nathan, wrapping her leg around his.

Nathan had never been so happy. Seeing his girl blush the way she did, made something explode inside of him, for Nathan began to tease Haley, kissing her everywhere except for the one place she wanted to be kissed. Haley smirked up at him, unexpectedly jumped into his arms and wrapped her other leg around him. Nathan quietly chuckled at her eagerness. Then, softly, Nathan started to massage Haley's ass.

Haley nibbled at the skin below Nathan's ear before lightly blowing into it and whispering "You got any sexy talk?"

"You have a serious ass Haley James?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello readers! I just wanted to give all of you who reviewed and added my story to your favorites a BIG thank you!! It means SO much to me that you are all enjoying this story and take the time to review! It puts a big smile on my face :) and as always I want to give a shout out to Allie for helping with this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Review please!! xoxo**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

Clay was sitting on his front porch, watching the cars that drove by every so often. He lived not too far from school so there were many kids who walked along his street every morning and every afternoon. A lot of the time those same students would jog by his small home and there Clay would be, still sitting on his front porch, thinking, always thinking. Most of the time he thought about his future, his past but lately he found Haley to be the subject of his attention. They grew up together. She was his family. There wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for that girl.

Clay had always known she was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Haley had a certain charm about her. She was electrifying in how much she cared for other people. He believed in her and Haley always supported him in everything he did. Clay could never understand why they weren't together though. It's what their parents had been wanting since they were in diapers. Clay could easily see how great they would be together, but Haley was not in the same place as Clay. She had never been, actually. Clay knew this but for some reason he still had hope.

Clay was deep in thought, until he heard the engine of a motorcycle slowly making its way down the street. Pulling up in front of the house, Nathan parked his bike on the street and took his helmet off. Clay knew exactly who the driver of the bike was and became instantly curious as to why Nathan would be showing up at his house, in the middle of the afternoon. And then it clicked. Haley was the reason.

Clay had never liked Nathan and now since he was apparently some part of Haley's life, Clay really didn't like him, in fact loathe would be the right word to describe his feelings towards Nathan Scott.

Nathan stood before Clay, almost like he was towering over the guy. He took off his shades and his eyes were full of frustration, anger and a hint of vulnerability, only a hint. Nathan hid that feature very well. The only person who was able to see that part of him was Haley.

To Nathan, Clay was the enemy; much like the town was his enemy. It was never by choice though, that's what people didn't know. Nathan wasn't a bad guy, he was just simply misunderstood.

"What do you want?" Clay asked in a disgusted tone.

"What do you want, man? I mean other than my girlfriend and for me to become more of a screw up than what you already think I am, so I'll leave town?"

"She's not your girlfriend. Haley feels sorry for you, that's it. I mean why would she waste her time on the town's Orphan Boy when she could have me?" Nathan took a step forward in fury, as Clay stood up. "You know it's true. I'm able to give her so much more then you ever will."

"I'm about to beat your ass man."

"Please, go ahead, hit me…" Clay was instigating him and Nathan had noticed the small grin that formed on Clay's face when he spoke.

"Don't push me, bitch."

"Orphan."

Nathan grabbed Clay by his collar and raised his hand as if he were going to hit Clay but stopped when Haley's face flashed in his head.

"You're lucky, this time. You better watch your back Evans, because the fact is I use to destroy guys like you." Nathan let out a nasty laugh. "You're pathetic. Tell me, Evans, how does it feel to know that I've been with Haley? That I've touched her and kissed her in places you only can dream about, and tasted her. You know what the best part is?"

Clay looked away from Nathan, defeated and wounded.

"When she begs, hearing her say my name in passion and want. It's the best feeling. Haley's mine Evans, you'll never be able to satisfy her the way I can." To anybody else it would seem like Nathan meant no one could satisfy Haley sexually the way he could, but Clay knew better. It meant way more than that. Clay knew Haley better than anyone, and even if she never said it, he knew that she felt lost most of the time. That she was lonely and trapped.

"You know it's true." Nathan said repeating Clay's earlier words.

Hastily letting go of Clay's collar Nathan straightened it out, smugly, until Clay pushed his hands away. "Leave, now, Orphan Boy."

"Is that the best you got? Because if that's the best you got, I don't have anything to be afraid of, concerning you."

Nathan would never let it show but the town's nickname for him, "orphan", hurt him. Never knowing his family hurt him, having the town believe he was an abandoned child, a no good child, hurt him. No one in Tree Hill knew the truth because they didn't want to know the truth. The truth wouldn't be as interesting, they would have nothing to gossip about, nothing to distract them from their own miserable lives.

Getting on his bike, Nathan looked at Clay one last time and smirked at the look of loss on his face. Nathan knew Clay's attempts of winning over Haley's affections would be a failure and now so did Clay.

It's about time someone else felt worthless in this town. Nathan was sick of it, sick of that feeling. He hit the clutch on his bike and took off down the road.

* * *

There were pictures hanging all around the darkroom, all of people, children, parents, elderly couples, and some of Haley, Brooke, Clay and Luke when they weren't looking. Just moments captured in time, to stay forever.

Quinn had a talent. She was remarkably inspired by the world around her. Being a photographer allowed her to see the beauty in life but it also allowed her to see the hidden things, things that are deeply buried beneath the surface. The expression of a person's face can speak volumes in a picture. Quinn saw things in people through her talent. Most of the time people who claimed to be happy were the ones who lived behind lies and fear and envy. Through her pictures she saw the real Tree Hill, the scenery was beautiful but the residents of the small town were ugly and afraid, they were all afraid of something. Mostly, everyone was just running scared.

"Haley? Hi, what are you doing in here?" Quinn asked as she closed the door behind her and entered the room.

"I was just admiring your work…and I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's going on Haley-bob?"

"Well I assume you have talked to Clay."

"I have. Here help me with this, will you?"

Haley walked over to Quinn and held onto the 5x7 photo paper while Quinn filled the photo container with water.

"Listen Haley, I know you. You're level-headed and you have always done precisely what's expected of you. Clay doesn't understand this, just give him time, he'll come around."

"Clay's made it pretty clear to me how he feels about Nathan and I, so now I guess I just want to know what you think about it."

Quinn took the piece of photo paper from Haley, dropped it into the container, closed the lid and moved it to the right of her. She then switched the light off and walked back over to Haley and stood beside her.

"I think," Quinn started and took a deep breath. "That this town will never understand the relationship you and Nathan are developing. Everyone will try their damnedest to brainwash you into believing that Nathan is a bad boy, a criminal, an orphan," Haley hissed at that word. "That he'll corrupt you and then break your heart. I say screw them!"

Haley wasn't surprised at Quinn's attitude towards the town. Quinn, too, believed Tree Hill was filled with ignorant people. "I trust you and I trust your judgment, Haley. So if you say he's different then I believe you."

"He is. He really opens up with me Quinn. When I'm around him I can't breathe and when I'm not around him, I want to be."

"That's how it should be. I mean if we aren't out there trying to find the one we're supposed to be with, than what are we doing? Love isn't easy but it so, so worth it and it sounds like you're in love."

"Maybe I am. But I don't know if he is."

"Nathan's been through a lot. It will probably take him some time before he'll let himself feel those emotions."

"Yeah." Haley wondered if Quinn was right. She knew Nathan cared for her, she could feel it in his every touch and when he kissed her it was like she was his whole world, like nothing else mattered but her.

Quinn switched the light back on and picked up a pair of tongs.

"Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"How do you know…" Haley trailed off when she noticed Quinn doing something.

Quinn opened the container, carefully took out the picture with the pair of tongs and put it into another container. Moving the picture around in the water, the image slowly came into view.

"This is how I know." Quinn said as she pointed the picture to Haley.

The picture was in black and white and the image brought tears to Haley's eyes. It was of Nathan and Haley. They were standing in the student parking lot, leaning against Nathan's bike. His arms were wrapped around Haley's waist and she was stroking the side of his cheek. Both of their eyes were locked on one another and the look in Nathan's eyes said it all.

"Thank you." Haley went to hug Quinn as a single tear ran down the side of her face.

"Sometimes, you can find the answers you're looking for in a simple picture. People's true emotions are captured in that one small, seemingly insignificant moment and that's something none of us can run away from."

* * *

(Scene 3)

It was quiet in Nathan's apartment. As, he sat on his bed and looked around his room he became aware of what Haley meant yesterday when she said it was sad here. Before, he never noticed how sad his place was. He had been living this life for so long that he had become immune to a life of obscurity and shallows and miseries. That was before though. After Haley had undoubtedly showed up in his life for every reason, things had changed for Nathan. She saw his struggles and his sin and yet she still stayed. She didn't go running in the other direction like he thought she would.

With Haley being in his life now, he didn't like the way he lived anymore, if he had ever liked it at all really. All of his life he had been nothing but angry and pissed off. Being the bad guy was easy in Tree Hill. It was easier than facing the reality-he was lonely and wanted to be loved. Nathan wanted to fill a void in his heart. He had been searching for years, and never got it until now. Haley was the part of him that was missing. She made him feel worthy.

Nathan, then, stood from his bed, at the sound of someone knocking on his door. There she stood at his door, his saving grace. The very sight of Haley made Nathan's heart skip a beat.

Haley noticed how tired Nathan looked and slowly went to caress his cheek with her palm. She had seen him yesterday but the need to be with him was urging. She felt empty without him. Haley craved Nathan. He was her obsession but what she didn't know was that Nathan craved her just as much, maybe even more.

Perhaps obsession wasn't healthy for most people but for Nathan and Haley, they couldn't survive without it, without each other.

"Hey baby. You look tired."

"I am." Nathan enveloped Haley in his arms. He felt stiff to Haley, almost aching in a way. She knew then that something had happened today. Wanting to relieve him of this pain, she took his hand in hers.

"God Haley, I breath for you."

"Will you go somewhere with me?" Haley smiled sadly.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

"Come on babe, let's get out of here."

Nathan nodded and firmly kept Haley's hand in his. The warmth of her skin repairs his soul every time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello readers! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving Holiday! I didn't get as many reviews last chapter which is disappointing but I know all of you are wanting another chapter so here it is! This chapter is a BIG one. It steps up for what's to come and we also find out some things from Nathan's past! Let me know how you like! Enjoy!!**

**Review please! Thanks xoxo!  
**

Chapter Four

There's a moment in time when everything that you've every believed to be fictitious turns on you. It's realized that not all things are broken, or tortured, or ruined. It's realized that love does exist. It exists for everyone who believes in something that's bigger than themselves. Whether it's good or bad, love will always be the guiding force in our lives. And sometimes you find it's the imperfect love that lasts.

Nathan was flawed and Haley was flawed. There is a chemistry between them that is irrefutable. A spark marked by irreplaceable spark. They need each other, like the trees need wind and sun and water, if they have any hope of living. Most people call it fate and maybe it is. However, fate was the normal way of putting it. Nathan and Haley weren't normal and what they were feeling definitely wasn't normal.

The sky was clear tonight, almost bright in the dark. Haley and Nathan were lying on a blanket that Haley always keeps in her car for nights like this. She always wanted someone to share this with and now she had Nathan.

It was slightly windy which caused a chill in the air. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley so she could lean into his embrace to get warm. They were on the roof of Karen's Café. It was Luke's mother's café so Haley knew where they hid the emergency key. She would sneak up to the roof whenever she felt like escaping from reality. It was a secret though. No one knew she did this. It was almost thrilling to know that she could get caught. In some ways, Haley had always belonged in Nathan's world. Given the opportunity she processed a wild spirit. Nights like tonight were rare and so her attempts to break away were also.

Haley wanted Nathan to experience this. She knew he needed to break away from it all, at least for a little while he could be free but what was better was that he could be free **and** be with her. He could have both. Just like she had both from the moment Nathan came into her life.

"I like hiding in the darkness with you. If I have to live a life filled with darkness then I'm happy to do it if it means you'll be there too."

"Nathan, I can't seem to find the words to tell you how I feel. But I'm going to try. Whatever shadows you're haunted by, I wish them away. I will repair your soul if you promise to repair mine. Just breathe your life into me."

"What are you doing to me Haley James?" Nathan rhetorically asked, resting his other hand across her stomach and looking at her while she gazes at the stars. "I keep falling, falling faster every day. All my life I've gone untouched. I've never felt anyone before, but I feel you." Haley ran her hand up and down Nathan's arm while he confessed his thoughts to her. "I use to be this guy, a lesser guy then even you know now."

"Nathan, stop. You aren't inferior or vindictive. It's just the fear talking."

"Baby, I'm so into you." Nathan kissed the side of Haley's neck, once, twice, three times. "It's strange though."

"What is?"

"I've never known what it means when people say 'It's good to be home.' Nowhere was my home but instantly you became my home. You're home to me."

"It's such a tragedy, being lonely. I grew up with a loving family Nathan and the house I grew up in is beautiful but I don't call it my home. It takes more than love to build a home. You have to feel safe in a home. I never felt safe growing up but I do with you."

"I'll never be able to follow through Haley. No matter how hard I try to wash my hands, I can never get them clean. I'll always be scratched up."

Haley sat up and moved one leg across Nathan's body so she could straddle him. She forced him to sit up too and captured his face in her hands. "If you only knew that only you is good enough."

It had happened all so fast, but fast seemed to work for them.

Needing to feel Haley's lips on his, Nathan, without delay, fused his mouth onto hers in a fiery kiss that brought a wave of weakness to the shore. It was a weakness for each other. Nothing could be deprived from them any longer. It was official. Haley was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Nathan Scott and he too, was taken, mind, body, and soul.

Nathan never knew that life could be this way. Haley thought she could only yearn for it. Neither believed they were the kind of people that could attract love. Yet, their beliefs proved to be otherwise.

"You know I could use somebody like you."

"You have me, Nathan."

"I've been roaming around, continually looking down at all I see. I used to kill myself from the inside out…I just don't see how someone like you sees something in me, but I like it."

"Somebody like me, or me?" Haley joked.

"You already know the answer to that." They shared a tender kiss as Nathan opened his blue orbs slowly to look at the beautiful girl in front of him. "I'm ready now."

"You make feel alive. I've been ready for you."

"You're my life now."

"I love you."

* * *

The next day, Haley spent at home, worrying. She hadn't heard from Nathan all day. Ever since that night by the river they had been inseparable, so it was strange to not have seen or heard from him by now. It wasn't that she didn't trust Nathan, because she did, more than anyone she had every known but the idea that Nathan was in trouble had played through Haley's mind all morning. She couldn't understand it and she certainly couldn't explain it, but she knew in her heart that something was wrong. Call it a lover's intuition, call it whatever you want but one thing was certain, Haley couldn't, wouldn't wait around to find out.

As she gathered her things to leave the house, there was a knock at the door. Believing that it was Nathan, Haley rushed to the front door and opened it. Only the person at the door wasn't Nathan and he wasn't someone she particularly wanted to see at the moment, especially since their fight the other day.

"Clay, I can't talk right now. I was just heading out."

"Going to see Nathan." When Clay spoke, it didn't sound like a question, it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to get going."

Clay moved forward in an attempt to stop Haley from exiting her house and instantly put his hand upon hers. "Please, Haley. Just give me five minutes. I really miss my best friend."

Looking at the boy in front of her, Haley remembered their past and how much they have been through together and began to see the real Clay, her Clay again. Haley nodded a yes, and motioned for Clay to come inside. He followed her into the living room where pictures of the James family were scatter about. He stopped in front of the fire place where there stood a picture of him and Haley at last year's Winter Formal. He smiled at the memory and turned to face Haley sitting on the couch.

"That was a great night." He pointed to the picture to show Haley what he had been looking at. "I remember how nervous you were. It might have been the cutest thing I've ever seen." Clay chuckled silently.

"Well, you know me. I don't do well with taking compliments so you can see why winning Homecoming Queen was a bit hard for me."

"Those other girls had nothing on Haley James."

Haley glanced to the side bashfully before meeting Clay's gaze again.

"Everything used to be so much simpler when it was just you and me, Hales."

"Yeah but that's a crappy way of looking at things Clay. I mean think about it. Would either of us know Luke or Brooke right now if you had never joined the basketball team? I think our lives have turned out okay, for the most part at least."

"And you would have never met Nathan." Clay mumbled but Haley still heard him.

Haley stood up from her place on the couch and walked over to Clay who now had his back towards her, looking at the other pictures placed on the mantel. Haley looped her arm through his and tilted her head slightly so it was now resting on his shoulder.

"Nathan means a lot to me Clay. It would be great if I had my best friends support. You know it wasn't too long ago you thought the same things about Lucas and look how close you two are now. All I'm asking is that you give Nathan a chance."

"Damn it, how do you do it? One look from you and I cave. Alright, I'll give him achance." He then gave Haley his signature Eskimo kiss. He had been doing it to her ever since they were five. "For you." He added.

"There's the Clay I love."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet."

Haley laughed, knowing what he was going to say next.

"The kid has one chance with me. If he blows it, well, it won't hurt me none."

"I'll take what I can get, I guess." Haley unwrapped her arm from Clay's and suggests that they go see a movie. She, too, has missed her best friend. However, there was one thing she had to do first. She had to find Nathan.

On the way out, Clay debated on whether or not he should tell Haley about Nathan's visit yesterday. He knew he promised her he would give Nathan a chance but something about Nathan just didn't sit right with him. Clay took a deep breath. He figured Haley would react in one of two ways: believe him or believe Nathan, either way, he knew deep in his heart that Haley would still be in Nathan's arms at the end of the day. Nevertheless, Clay had always been the type of guy who rooted for the underdog, and so he decided to tell Haley.

"Wait, Haley. I think I should tell you something. Nathan came to my house yesterday…it didn't go well."

* * *

Four guys stood at the back of an empty garage over-looking a dead end stream. To say the place was sketchy was an understatement. A lot of disturbed events have happened there. It was a place Nathan was familiar with but he always felt uneasy whenever he did something like this. Mostly because he knew that these guys weren't people even he should be messing with but now a part of him felt uneasy because it wasn't just him he had to think about anymore, he had Haley to consider now. Haley. Just the thought of her made Nathan feel alive. She couldn't find out about this. If she knew where he was right now, she would try to come after him and Nathan wasn't going to allow that. Putting Haley in any kind of danger wasn't even a consideration. The thought of hurting her or losing her made his heart hurt.

He missed her. It was odd to him really, to miss someone this much but it was what it was. His life was better and he wanted to be better, for Haley. He knew there was a risk in coming here today but he dug himself this hole a long time ago and he was in too deep now to try and climb his way out. Once a vow is made you can't take it back. If he tried to run away now, it would just be suicide. Nathan cursed this place, this ruling, this gang, now that things had changed for him. No one here could know about Haley for if Nathan decided to do the unthinkable and leave, they would come after the ones Nathan loved. And the only person that matter to him, the only person he couldn't live without, was Haley.

Nathan eyed the leader of this organization. Rick was ruthless and the crimes he committed were revolting. Owen and Ian stood next to Nathan, yet they weren't afraid, it seemed. Nathan wasn't meant to be here, not then and not now. People say you always have a choice, well for Nathan that stood untrue. He never had a choice.

Barely turning his head to the left, Nathan looked at Ian. The same blood flowed through each of their bodies. Ian was his brother –technically. However, the two boys were nothing alike. Nathan's heart was wholly filled with compassion and tenderness. It devastated him to know that he came from a scandalous family, a family of villains. But this was the path he was given from the moment he was born. He believed he had nowhere else to go and he didn't, until Haley.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yes, another update! I just love writing this story, so I find myself coming up with ideas all the time. Again, I want to say thanks to all of you who take the time to review! It means a lot and motivates me even more. A shout-out goes to Allie, as always! This chapter is more of a fill-in and has a lot of Naley fluff! The next chapter will be more drama.  
**

**This chapter is rated M for Mature Content. **

**Review please! Thanks xoxo  
**

Chapter Five

Haley had been nothing short of anxious the past two days. She hadn't heard from him. She hadn't seen his beautiful face or kissed his cool, velvet-like lips or looked into his charming blue eyes and the exigency to be with him again was nearly unbearable. Haley found herself at a loss of breath every time she thought of something happening to Nathan. The fact that Clay and Nathan had an encounter didn't make things any better either.

Haley should be upset and exasperated at Nathan's behavior towards Clay, yet, she wasn't. She discovered that she was more concerned than upset. Haley knew what Clay had called him, and she was completely disappointed in Clay. He had apologized to her for saying such things but that didn't seem to matter much to Haley because even if he didn't mean to hurt her, by calling Nathan the one thing she hated most, it still hurt all the same.

Clay was brainwashed by the town and saw things in Nathan that didn't exist. Haley knew Nathan's soul was honorable and precious. She couldn't see how she was the only one to notice. All his life, Nathan had been fighting. It was something he was use to, something that couldn't be fixed over night. Haley had picked up on that reality early on. So she found it hard to be mad at him for doing the things he had been surviving on his whole life. She did wish, though, that the jealous quality in him would die away, for only the reason that Haley knew she was eternally his and only his.

It was midnight, on a Saturday evening. Haley was sitting outside Nathan's apartment door waiting. He had to come home sometime right? She did not, under any condition want to be away from Nathan a minute longer. At the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs she quickly spun her body around to face the entrance of the hallway where she saw the image of Nathan appear.

**I stared at his face in profound relief, relief that went beyond my sudden deliverance. **

"I was wrong-You're much more persistent than I gave you credit for." Nathan uttered at the view of seeing Haley setting upon his doorstep.

Haley let out a long awaited cry before jumping up from her seat and running into Nathan's arms. She held him intensely before releasing herself from his arms and stared at his ashamed face before slapping him, hard, on the shoulder and yelled "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Her voice quivered and shook in solace and dissonance.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I had to stay away from you for a couple days." His tone hard, almost pained.

"Why?"

"It was the only way I could protect you. You have to believe me, baby. I'm a part of something that's unfair and corrupt…if they ever found out about you…" Nathan stopped. His face was troubled and the malady he showed at the thought was heartbreaking. "I won't lose you Haley."

"I can't be away from you."

"I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. I didn't want to leave but it was necessary. It puts me in a state of…restlessness…to be away from you."

"I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me restless, too." Haley smoothed her hand across his black hair and leaned her forehead against his. Nathan closed his eyes, stiffly, and squeezed her body into his, constricted from any movement.

"It's wrong. I'm not safe. I told you I'm dangerous Haley-please grasp, that."

"And I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late."

"I love you, you know that?" Nathan held back a bit before catching a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on Haley's neck and wound it back into place. Haley's heart spluttered wildly. "Did I frighten you?" He asked, afraid that her answer may be the very thing to eradicate him.

Haley realized then, slowly, that his actions should have frightened her. She waited for the fear to come, but all she could seem to feel was an ache for his pain.

"I just…missed you."

Haley looked down, afraid of the persuasive power of his eyes. She refused to be convinced to fear him, no matter how real the danger might be.

She had never seen Nathan struggle so hard with words.

"I've had the scent of you in my head, all weekend."

A moment of wordless communication passed between them. Nathan realized that Haley knew he was keeping something from her. And Haley realized that he wasn't going to give anything away. Not now.

"I'll wait." Haley broke the silence with a mumble of two words. He understood what she meant and smiled at her with that constant crooked smile she loves.

"You're shaded with patience." Nathan's fingers traced the outline of Haley's face, delicately, as if her face was this fragile thing that at any moment could break apart. "I can't seem to regret the decision I made. I should, but I don't. Sorry seems to be the hardest word to say right now because in actuality I'm not sorry. I won't very be sorry for protecting you. But, I have to wonder, I know I'll fail you Haley, time and again, so I guess I'm just waiting for you to run away from me, screaming as you go, because of something I'll tell you or something you'll see will finally be too much."

"I'm not running anywhere. I'm always going to love you. Forever."

"You're the only true thing I have." Haley couldn't help but smile at his words. Her smile was a beautiful thing to see. It brightened up her whole face and gave life to her eyes.

"You know what I realized today." Haley released her hands from his and wrapped them around her waist. She needed something to hold her together, so the weakness in her knees wouldn't over take her and ultimately let her fall to the ground. "Ever since I can remember, I've wanted to do nothing but live in the moment. But for some reason I was never able to." She licked her lips, and glanced to the right of her before facing Nathan again. "Well, a little over a week ago, I was finally able to live in the moment. It was when I met you. But then I also realized that without you, I don't want it. So if I'm going to live in the moment, I just want to live in it with you."

Just then, out of the night sky, little drops of rain started to descend from the sky. Droplets fell on their heads as they both began laughing and looking up into the sky. Haley, swiftly, ran her fingers through her long auburn hair and without warning Nathan picked her up, ran his wet nose along her neck and kissed his way up her face and ended at the corner of her mouth. Haley, then, wrapped her legs around his waist and breathed into his mouth before kissing him. Nathan put one foot in front of the other and walked towards the railing. He sat her down atop of it, and made sure to stay, securely, in between her legs as he kissed her vigorously.

Haley was losing control. Her body was shivering with desire and heart was beating so fast, she almost thought it would burst through her chest at any moment. She felt on fire, whenever he touched her. It was the warmest feeling she had ever felt. Pushing her hands up under Nathan's shirt, she felt along his muscular back. Her hands slipping once or twice from the rain. Haley loved how his wet skin caressed against hers.

Nathan stepped back from her, slowly, and looked at the beauty in front of him. Her white t-shirt was soaked and he could she her hard nipples peaking their way into view.

"You smell so good in the rain." Something about the way Nathan spoke to her or the way he was currently looking at her, made Haley feel extremely sexy and wanted. She reached out her hands and roughly grabbed onto Nathan's shirt before lifting it up above his head and throwing it to the ground.

Nathan looked at Haley with hunger in his eyes. She had never looked so kissable, so sensual, so sexually stimulating before. The rain brought a new Haley into life and Nathan definitely wasn't complaining. "I can't believe you're all mine."

"Believe it baby." Haley tried to mimic Nathan's crooked smile. It amused Nathan, so he snickered at his girlfriend's behavior.

"You're all I've ever dreamed of."

"You mesmerize me…now if you don't kiss me this instant I may go find someone who will."

"Don't tease me, please." Nathan pouted before capturing her lips with his. He began to massage her mouth with his tongue at the silent permission he received from Haley.

Breaking away from their kiss to catch a breath of air, Haley whispered "Nathan, I want you to take me. Right here."

Before Nathan had a chance to even think about it, Haley had unbuckled his belt, unzipped his zipper and pushed his pants down to his ankles, where he then kicked them off, along with his shoes.

"I believe you have way too many clothes on Haley James."

Nathan, gently, removed the shirt from Haley's body. His touch was different than it had been just seconds before. It was like he was trying to show her how much he loved her by his every touch, like he was worshiping her with his hands. Haley's eyes filled with moisture and as she closed them when Nathan unclasped her bra, a single tear fell down her face. To Nathan though, it only looked like the rain, and Haley was glad for it. She wouldn't be able to explain her feelings at this moment.

The warmth of Nathan's palms on Haley's soft, moist breast was staggering to Haley. Kneeling down on his knees Nathan covered her left breast with his mouth and his hand fondled her other breast. Haley's hands were roaming through his wet hair as she arched her back in pleasure.

Hearing Haley moan his name, Nathan picked her up for the second time that night and shoved her against the outside wall of his apartment. His hand moved up her thigh, teasingly, wanting to hear Haley moan again.

"Nathan, please."

Satisfied, Nathan slipped his hands underneath her skirt, and moved his fingers over her panty clad center. He could feel how wet she was.

"Is that for me baby? Tell me you're wet because of me."

"I want you so much Nathan. You're the only one who can do this to me."

Nathan slid his finger across her panties one more time before moving them to the side and entering one finger inside of her. Haley gasped and began kissing his neck, lightly biting at times. "I can't get over how wet you are baby. You feel so good."

"I need you inside of me, Nathan." At those words Haley trailed her right hand down his arm, across his waist before taking his hard cock into her hand and stroking it.

"You like that, don't you?"

"God, Haley, you're going to be the death of me, for sure."

"Nathan Jr. wants to come out and play." Haley hinted.

Haley then guided Nathan's cock, with her hands, to her center and lightly rubbed it over her wet folds before pushing him deep inside her.

"Damn, baby, you feel good."

"Faster Nathan." Nathan didn't have to be told twice, for he spread Haley's leg a little further apart and barely release himself from her before thrusting into her desperately, faster and deeper with each stroke.

The rain steadily poured on them has they made love. It didn't seem to bother them, it was as if they were destined to make love in the rain.

"I'm so close baby."

"Me too."

"Always…"

"And forever."

And with one final thrust, Nathan exploded inside of her as Haley's inner walls tightened, making her tremble in ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the wait! The Holidays were so busy! Here's the new chapter. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Review please! Thanks xoxo**

Chapter Six

Waking, from a dream so terrifyingly possible, in a sweat, Nathan shot up in bed. His eyes averted all over the room, he was panicked at the thought of Haley being trapped, like he was and had always been. Ever so slowly, he felt a presence next to him. It was his beauty. The only one who his blue orbs could see. Haley laid next to him in a peaceful somber; after going three whole days without him, she could finally sleep again. Nathan, gently, leaned down on his arm and stroked her angelic face softly with his hand. He breathed her in, and kissed her temple before resting his head upon her chest and whispering "I will keep you safe first, Haley, before I can be what you need of me."

"You can sleep sweetheart, I'm right here, holding you. I'm not going anywhere." Nathan heard the delicate voice of Haley has she spoke. Her hands ran through his ruff hair while Nathan began to fall back to sleep, this time without any bad dreams.

* * *

The morning came just like any other morning. It was sunny in the town of Tree Hill and the wind in the air gave a breeze to fill the day with. Nathan and Haley lay beside each other, in bed, their faces just inches apart as they let their hearts beat rapidly, as they always did when they were together. Nothing could ever feel this good, nothing could ever be better than this moment. The feelings they felt were of love, and knowledge- that together they could be free. Nathan cherished Haley and Haley believed that Nathan was the melody in her song of life.

The night they shared together in the rain had been nothing short of special. The intimacy they shared was something that neither could explain for it left them with a feeling of contentment for the first time in either of their lives.

"Hi." Nathan whispered as he noticed Haley open her eyes to the day.

"Hi." Haley replied in a daze. Nathan was looking at her so intensely it made Haley shiver in vulnerability.

"God, my girl is hot."

"Don't you know that flattery will get you everywhere with me?" Haley laughed.

**I heard my favorite sound in the world-Haley's quiet laugh, weak with relief. I know what I put her through, but as hard as it was for her, it was twice as hard for me. Haley **_**is**_**, the only reason for a worthy life. **

"Is that so?" Haley nodded and Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed you Hales."

Haley sighed a small sigh as she imagined what kind of weekend Nathan had spent without her. "Where were you Nathan?"

"Hales-"

"Tell me, please. I need to know Nathan."

"Haley, baby, you don't understand. I want to tell you-"

"Then tell me."

"It's not that easy. I can't tell you without getting you involved and I have to keep you safe Haley. You're the only thing that matters."

**Nathan kissed me and my heart stopped, my breath caught in my throat and mind was a blank. I looked in his blue eyes and could see his pain. He's hiding something from me and I don't like it. But, I can see in his eyes that he wants to tell me, that he needs me to know what he's been dealing with but he's afraid. Afraid of what, I'm not sure. I will find out what has caused Nathan to be the way he is and I will destroy whoever made Nathan feel undeserving of love. He is the most special person I know and I want the world to see it. **

"I will always tell you the truth Haley. Please believe that."

"I do, I do believe that Nathan. I can see it in your eyes. I promise you everything is going to be ok…as long we're together…I love you."

"I love you too baby, so much."

"Just promise me one thing Nathan."

**I grabbed a hold of Haley's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. I would give Haley the world if she asked me to.**

"Promise…promise me you'll never leave me again…ever."

"Haley, I promise to always be with you, as long as it makes you happy. Plus, I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I guess you'll be getting your way." Nathan half smiled and bent down to give her a kiss. Haley pulled away slightly and examined his perfect face before a feeling of guilt came over her.

"Listen, I have to tell you something and I don't want it to upset you." Nathan noticed Haley's hesitation and knew that what he was about hear wasn't going to be good. He sat up in bed with his back against the headboard and crossed his arms in preparation.

"Clay told me you went to see him." Haley spoke, with a regretful tone, almost unrecognizable to Nathan. She looked up to see his reaction and what she saw made her heart ache, frustration, anger, and uncertainty.

"What were you doing talking to him?" Nathan's voice was filled with venom when he spoke.

"No, don't do that. Nathan you know Clay and I are just friends. We've been friends for a long time now."

"Your friendship is bullshit Haley."

"Excuse me?" Haley couldn't believe the way Nathan was talking to her.

"How can you not see that he's in love with you?"

"I don't see how you can think such a ridiculous thing. Clay is important to me Nathan and I don't appreciate you going over to his house and threatening him, especially when you have nothing to worry about."

"Let me get this straight. While I was away protecting you, worrying about you, loving you, I was doing all those things all while you were with Clay?"

Nathan was beside the bed at this point, pacing in desperate fury.

"Baby, calm down. The only reason I went over to his house was to defend you and our relationship. Clay doesn't understand my feelings for you and I wanted to at least try to get him to understand simply because you mean so much to me."

"You're actually mad at me, for trying to keep you…with me?" Nathan's face looked wrong, broken. The thought of Haley not wanting to be with him made his insides twist and gave a nauseous feeling to his throat.

"Nathan, you know that isn't true…and I'm not mad at you." Haley softly spoke the last part as she crawled her way across the bed and reached out her hand to Nathan and brought him closer to the bed, to her. "At least not for talking to Clay, I understand that part. I understand you and your reasoning, even though I should be upset with you, my heart can't help but fall in love with more."

Touching her head against his, Haley massaged his arms tenderly, and barely touched his lips with hers as she murmured how much she needed him over and over again.

"Did Clay tell you what he said to me?"

"Yeah, he did. And believe it or not he feels bad about it."

"Are you kidding me Haley?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous notion of such a thing as Clay feeling remorseful. "Clay will say just about anything to you, as long as it keeps you near him."

"Nathan, honey, none of that matters. Even if that were true," Nathan gave Haley a look, a look she knew all too well but she continue, "even if that were true, you are the only one I want Nathan Scott and I will refuse all others who try to come between us."

There was silence. Just the sounds of the cars on the road passing by could be heard. Nathan was thinking everything over in his head. As much as he wanted Clay to stay away from Haley, there were other people he was more worried about when it came to Haley.

"I trust you, you know that right?"

Haley nodded her head yes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You know you're kind of sexy when you're jealous. It's such a turn on baby."

Nathan smirked at Haley's behavior. He loved it when she takes control and more importantly when she talks dirty to him.

"You're one hell of a woman Haley James."

"Oh, baby, you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the bleachers watching Lucas and Clay, along with the rest of the Ravens team practice for the upcoming game Friday night. Cheerleading practice was long since over but she stayed because she couldn't resist the urge to watch Lucas sweat, shirtless. Brooke had been dating Lucas a little over six months now, and she was madly in love. Ever since they were kids, the two had always had a thing for each other and finally six months ago, after years of repressing their feelings for one another, Lucas asked her out and the rest is history.

Their relationship is complicated, they never agree on anything, and they constantly argue but one thing they do have is passion. One minute they can't stand to be in the same room with each other and then the next, they can't keep their hands off each other. Lucas is very protective of Brooke. He doesn't like her talking to other guys, or wearing revealing clothing. Brooke makes it known who her man is and all the girls in school envy her. She too, is protective of Lucas. Brooke hates it when Lucas tries to control her and Lucas hates it when Brooke tries to control him. That's just how they are and honestly, they like knowing where each other stood, it brings stability in their relationship but Brooke's spontaneity always keeps their relationship fresh and exciting.

"Looking good Scott." Brooke shouted across the gym. Lucas turned to look at his gorgeous girlfriend and winked. Brooke was wearing her cheerleading uniform and she had her legs slightly open, teasing him to look up her skirt. She knew how much of a turn on her cheerleading uniform was for Lucas and knew at any minute he would break, she mostly did it to tease him, but there was always a part of her that craved Lucas.

Hearing the door slam to her left she looked over to see Quinn entering the gym. Brooke smiled at her friend and motioned for Quinn to join her on the bleachers.

"What's up B. Davis?"

"You know, just watching my boy work. Damn, does he look good?" Brooke admired.

"Am I allowed to answer this question?" Quinn laughed as she sneaked a glance towards Clay. He looked just as good as Lucas out there on the court but what most people didn't know is that Quinn thought he looked good all the time. She knew how much Clay liked Haley, and it got to her sometimes. She was the one in the group who was always being set up or dumped and she was tired of the pity she got from her friends. She knew they all loved her and was only looking out for her but something has got to give right? For as long as she could remember, Clay was the one she pictured herself with, if only he could see it.

"Don't play, you know Lucas is sexy."

Quinn laughed again at Brooke. She was a sparkle of sunshine to everyone's day, always bouncy and cheery; never a dull moment with Brooke Davis.

"Davis, I think you got yourself a winner with that one. He is definitely fine!"

"Bitch!" Brooke pestered.

"Relax! Lucas is all yours."

**Besides Lucas isn't the one that makes me weak in the knees every time I see him or tells me I'm beautiful or who I spend countless hours of the day dreaming about. He isn't the one I have pictures of all over my dark room that I stare at in wonderment. Clay is…and I don't even know why I do this to myself because at the end of the day all he sees is Haley. **

The two girls smiled at each other. Growing up, Quinn, Brooke and Haley were as close as anyone could be. They knew how to push each other buttons but more importantly they were a team. They did things together, and never looked back.

The three girls are completely different from each other but yet the same in a lot of ways. One thing they do have in common is the quest to find true love. For Brooke, she had found it with Lucas, Haley had found something way beyond the definition of love or friendship; it was turning out to be something of forever, while Quinn was still struggling to find it.

"I've missed you Quinn. It feels like I never see you anymore. You're always looked up in that dark room. You should come out with us tonight. Have a little fun for a change."

"I've missed you too Brooke. But every time I'm around, your sticking your tongue down your boyfriends throat. Could you maybe lay off on the tonsil-hockey tonight when we go out?"

"Ah, you're coming?" Brooke clapped her hands together and jumped up in excitement. "Yay! So, listen meet me at my house around six and we'll get ready." Brooke then turned and shouted to Lucas and Clay. "Broody, Evens, we're going out tonight!"

"Wait, the boys are coming too?" Quinn asked in a nervous voice, uneasy at the thought of spending an evening alone with Clay, since she knew without a doubt what Brooke and Lucas would be up to the minute they arrived at the club they were definitely attending. It's not that she never spent time with Clay by herself, it's just that over the course of a few months her feelings have began to skyrocket. And knowing that he could never see her the way she wanted, made Quinn vulnerable and insecure. Quickly changing her appearance before Brooke could notice, Quinn flashed a fake smile on her face and proceeded to amuse in Brooke's enthusiasm.

"Well, yeah, I mean you know I can't go to a club without Lucas. He'd freak out on me, besides we always have fun with the guys. So, get your fine ass up and go get Haley. She's coming too."

"Uh, Brooke you haven't talked to Haley lately, have you?"

"No, why?"

"Oh boy, there's a lot you need to catch up on."


	7. Author's Note

Well hello fellow readers. It has certainly been a long time. I have now excuses, other than the fact that life got in the way. I was rereading this story and have come up with some fresh ideas since the last time I updated. I did have half of the next chapter written a long time ago but my computer crashed and I lost everything I had ever written BUT I'm hoping to start writing this story again, that is if you all are still interested. Let me know and if so, I'll try to come up with an update for you guys within the next week! Also, while I promise to keep updating this story until its finished my updates may vary in frequency so please be patient with me. Cheers!


End file.
